


Pink and Navy

by paperstorm



Series: Velvet [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Avengers Endgame Press Tour, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Chris in velvet has done it again, Cock feeding, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Sebastian Stan, Phone Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm
Summary: With a low, warm chuckle, Chris says, “you really liked the pants. Maybe I’ll keep them.”It’s a dark promise, implying precisely the kinds of things Sebastian has been thinking about all day.“Maybe I’ll tie you up with them,” Sebastian counters, halfway as a joke – testing the waters, leaving it ambiguous enough that if Chris protests, he’s kidding, but if Chris is into it, he’s not.





	Pink and Navy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ignisentis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignisentis/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to my lovely friend Kate, and also thank you to a few people on twitter who know who they are who lovingly peer-pressured me into writing this fic after Chris destroyed us all with those velvet pants at the Endgame press conference.

Sebastian watches the panel discussion on YouTube a few hours after it’s over, shaky cellphone footage posted by someone in the audience. A professionally filmed version will be up eventually, but he’s impatient. He’d seen pictures, before it started. Scarlett sent him a shot of Chris from behind, unknowing he was being photographed, accompanied by a series of suggestive emojis including the water droplets and the eggplant. Sebastian had smirked and sent the tongue back, agreeing with her assessment on Chris’s appearance and outfit. He watches the panel from the couch in his apartment, head propped up on a throw pillow and one hand tucked behind it.  
   
He watches Chris, more than anything else. Watches him mutter self-deprecating jokes in the background as Ruffalo talks about winning awards, watches him get sassy with RDJ when he cracks a joke or two of his own, watches him laugh; bright and brilliant and beautiful, with hands slapping his knees and his head tossed back like he does when something is really funny. He’s so sparkly, surrounded by old friends and enjoying himself even though Sebastian knows how much he isn’t fully comfortable in situations like that. He’s an incredible actor, losing himself in a character and bringing so much gorgeous nuance to every scene, but he’s not always at ease with just being  _Chris_ , being himself on display without someone else’s words to hide behind. Today, he seems happy, and it makes Sebastian smile.  
   
At one point, Chris isn’t paying attention as someone else is speaking, and Sebastian has to stop the video and rewind it back a minute to watch again, unsure he saw what he thinks he did. The rewatch confirms it, and Sebastian presses his lips together, smiling but blowing out a quiet, overwhelmed breath as he watches a few more times. Chris looks down at his own legs, long and toned and encased in the same turquoise velvet from his outfit at the Academy Awards. His stylist had a whole suit made, but Chris had decided the jacket looked better with black pants, better replicating the Prince Charming look they were going for. He’s wearing the pants today, instead, with brown leather shoes and a simple black cardigan, and Sebastian is aware the internet is freaking out about it. He doesn’t blame them. He watches for a fourth time, as Chris’s hands slide, smooth and slow, over his own thighs, one dipping fingertips toward the inseam and the other  _almost_ reaching toward his crotch before he catches himself and pretends to have been picking a loose thread off the pants. He doesn’t fool Sebastian, and he probably won’t have fooled anyone else who caught it.  
   
Sebastian puts his phone down onto his chest and closes his eyes, replaying it in his imagination but taking it further – imagining Chris caressing himself the way he’d clearly wanted to, digging his fingers into his inner thighs where it’s sensitive, sliding one had up to rub over his dick where it’s trapped under soft material. He’d have boxers on, and the pants wouldn’t be fuzzy on the inside, so it wouldn’t be quite the sensation he’s looking for. Sebastian imagines how Chris would react if it was. If he took those pants off and slid them all over Chris, soft side down so he could really feel it. It’s a full week before he’ll be able to do anything of the sort, and he can already tell it’s going to feel like an entire lifetime. Time always moves so slowly when he wants it to speed up so he can see Chris sooner. Almost independent of his brain, his hand drifts down his own body to settle between his legs where heat has warmed the denim, cupping himself and squeezing gently a few times, soft pressure and friction like Chris would when he gets in one of his moods when he likes to tease Sebastian and then abruptly stop and just walk away, enjoying the torture. Sebastian always, always lets him. Chris gets so smug when he knows he’s worked Sebastian up to the point of incoherence, and he’s so beautiful when he’s pleased with himself.  
   
He has things to do today, coffee with a friend later and he needs groceries if he doesn’t want to eat ketchup and pickles for dinner, so he lets his hand fall away and calms himself down with a few slow breaths. He’ll pick it back up later. He picks his phone back up off his chest and texts Chris.  
   
_Nice pants_.  
   
Chris doesn’t answer, still busy with the press, and Sebastian gets up and gets moving.  
   
He’s in line at Trader Joe’s hours later, with a basket slung over his arm full of produce and fresh tortellini to make for himself tonight, when he finally gets an answer.  
   
_You know where they’re from right?_  
   
Sebastian supresses a smile. He isn’t anywhere near as famous as Chris but he still gets recognized from time to time, and he doesn’t necessarily want pictures in the tabloids tomorrow of him in line at a grocery store smirking obviously at his phone.  _Marvel star sexts at Trader Joe’s_ is not a headline Sebastian would be particularly pleased with.  
   
_I know where they’re from,_ he texts back, strictly regulating his face so he doesn’t show what he’s feeling.  _Looked fucking gorgeous today sweetheart. Broke the internet again._  
   
Chris sends back a blushing emoji, and Sebastian can easily imagine him blushing for real, pink spreading down his neck and his chest, all that pale skin flushed and warm to the touch. The line moves, and Sebastian puts his phone back in his pocket and unloads his items onto the belt. The young cashier definitely recognizes him, he can see it on her face, but she pretends she doesn’t, and Sebastian appreciates that. He winks at her as he scoops up his bags, and she giggles and goes red.  
   
It’s nearly midnight when the video he’s watching on his phone pauses and the screen alerts to an incoming call from Chris. Sebastian is back on his couch, in the same position he was earlier, legs stretched out and relaxed. He’s in boxers and a t-shirt, because the heat in his place is broken and it won’t turn off even though it’s April so it doesn’t really need to be on anymore. He swipes to answer, bringing the phone up to his ear and smiling before he even hears Chris’s voice.  
   
“I have a question for Chris Evans,” he says, pretending to be an audience member who’s just been handed the microphone.  
   
Chris chuckles. “Okay.”  
   
“Do you get dressed in the morning with the specific intention of ruining everyone’s lives or is it just a happy accident?”  
   
“You liked it, huh?” There’s shuffling in the background, like Chris is making himself comfortable.  
   
“Me and everyone else.”  
   
He can  _hear_ the sweet, bashful, self-effacing smile on Chris’s face. “Figured I shouldn’t let the pants go to waste.”  
   
“Oh I see, so you’re an environmentalist. It’s got nothing to do with wanting to look devastating, you’re just going green.”  
   
Chris laughs again. “Maybe it’s both. Maybe recycling’s good for the planet  _and_ I wanted to look nice.”  
   
“Earth’s mightiest defender,” Sebastian jokes. Seriously, he adds, “you looked gorgeous.”  
   
“You said that already.”  
   
“It’s worth saying twice. Are you back at home?”  
   
“Yeah.” Chris exhales. “Finally. Got the game on.”  
   
Sebastian doesn’t ask which game. Chris hasn’t managed to transfer his love of sports to Sebastian, as much as he’s tried. He watches football with Chris when they’re together but he couldn’t care less about men in spandex tossing around a ball and sweating all over each other. It usually ends in him getting bored and kissing Chris’s neck until Chris is distracted too.  
   
“Did it go okay?”  
   
“Yeah, it was good. Good to be all together again.”  
   
Sebastian nods. He can hear underneath Chris’s words the lingering sadness, and the unsaid lament that this might be the last time they’re all together again, but he doesn’t bring it up. Chris has cried enough about that, he doesn’t need Sebastian dwelling on it too. “I watched, you know. The press conference thing. They really left chairs open for all the dusted people, that’s cold.”  
   
“Not my idea. They like to hurt people’s feelings, don’t they.”  
   
“Saw you feelin’ yourself, too,” Sebastian tells him. “All that softness on your legs.”  
   
With a low, warm chuckle, Chris says, “you really liked the pants.”  
   
“Mhm.” Sebastian resumes his earlier activity, trailing his fingertips down his chest and letting them settle back between his legs. His dick starts to fill as he rubs it through his boxers.  
   
“Maybe I’ll keep them.” It’s a dark promise, implying precisely the kinds of things Sebastian has been thinking about all day.  
   
“Maybe I’ll tie you up with them,” he counters, halfway as a joke – testing the waters, leaving it ambiguous enough that if Chris protests, he’s kidding, but if Chris is into it, he’s not.  
   
“I don’t know how good that’d be for the pants,” Chris responds, but his voice has gone quieter and lower.  
   
Sebastian licks his lips and grins to himself. Chris is such a control freak, his anxiety making it difficult for him to let go completely and be in someone else’s command, but he didn’t say  _no_. Sebastian can work with hesitance, as long as there’s desire underneath it. “Softer, though, on your wrists, than handcuffs or a rope or something.”  
   
“Jesus,” Chris breathes. “Are you …?”  
   
“If you are. Won’t push it, it’s not like … something I need. Just a thought.”  
   
“Yeah. I … maybe. Maybe.”  
   
“Good enough.” He slips his hand into his shorts, curling his fingers around his dick and twisting his wrist slowly. His forefinger presses in under the head and it fills further, swelling from half-interested to fully hard in his hand.  
   
“Touching yourself?” Chris asks. He probably knows Sebastian is, from the way his breath hitches on every other inhale.  
   
“Yeah. Feels good.” Sebastian switches the sound to the speaker, so he can leave his phone on his chest and get his other hand involved, pinching his left nipple on the way down like Chris would if he were here and then reaching down to cup his balls, rolling them in his fingers. “You?”  
   
“Am now.” Chris inhales sharply and exhales slowly. “Wish you were here.”  
   
“Will be soon.”  
   
“I know. Always miss you anyway, even if it’s just a few days. It’s been a while this time.”  
   
“Hard up?” Sebastian jokes, but Chris sighs.  
   
“My heart misses you more than my dick does.”  
   
Something painful twists in Sebastian’s chest and he has to close his eyes for a moment. “Chris.”  
   
“I know. Sorry.”  
   
“Don’t be sorry. You think my heart doesn’t miss you? If I could snap my fingers and have you here right now … just so I could fall asleep with you. I love you.”  
   
“Me too. Love you so much.”  
   
“I’ll see you in a week, right? We can make it that long.”  
   
“Yeah.” Another exhale, and then Chris’s voice doesn’t sound quite so sad as he says, “talk to me, tell me what you’re doin’.”  
   
“Nothin’ fancy, just touching. Wishing it was you, I like your hands better.”  
   
“What do you want me to do?”  
   
Sebastian smiles and his eyes drift closed. He strokes slowly, pressing his thumb into the slit like Chris would. “Jerk it really slow, tease me, get me all slippery.”  
   
“You’re always so wet,” Chris says softly, sounding reverent about it like it’s something to be marveled at.  
   
“Could spread all that slick over your fingers and get a few inside me.” Sebastian mirrors his words with his hands, reaching one down further to press behind his balls and pet lightly at his hole. Chris is so sweet when he opens him up, always so slow and careful, like Sebastian’s body is a prize that Chris has to earn before he gets to take it.  
   
“It’s so hot inside,” Chris agrees, with a shaky breath. “The way it pulls me in, like it never wants me to leave.”  
   
“One time you should … ah,” Sebastian gasps a little as he twists his wrist, squeezing tight around the leaking head and digging just the tip of his finger into his hole, tugging at the rim. “Stretch me out and get your cock in me and then we should just watch a movie or something. Just leave it in there, let me keep it warm for you.”  
   
“Fuck,” Chris rasps, the word ending on a soft moan. “Yeah. Drive me fucking insane, having you tight around me, not letting me fuck you until the credits roll.”  
   
“Don’t tempt me, I’ll actually do it,” Sebastian laughs breathlessly, quickening the pace of his hand. “Can’t stop thinking about those damn pants. And the fucking jacket, and the night after the Oscars.”  
   
“Got off on claiming me with that fucking plug, didn’t you?”  
   
“You know I did.” Sebastian shivers as he pictures it behind his eyes, how worked up and reactive Chris had been by the time he got home, the way the plug looked in him, stretching him open, leaving him loose and slick with the mess Sebastian had left in him all day, the desperate noises he’d made when Sebastian finally slid his cock back in.  
   
“Couldn’t even appreciate how good you looked in the jacket once you put it on, you got me too fucked up, teased me ‘till I couldn’t see straight.”  
   
“Maybe I’ll have to wear it again. You were so …” A low moan pauses his thought, as he fucks himself on just the tip of his finger. “… so fucking beautiful like that, needing me so bad.”  
   
“Always need you so bad.” Chris moans too. “You’re close, right?”  
   
“Yeah. Got a finger in my ass, pretending its yours.”  
   
“Fuck,  _Sebastian_.”  
   
“Want you to come, okay? I wanna hear it, don’t hold back. Let me hear you, baby.”  
   
Chris moans his name again, and little stuttered whimpers spill from his mouth and over the line, and a minute later he’s grunting softly and panting and Sebastian can picture it so perfectly. The way his hips pump up just before it hits, chasing it, the way his cock swells and spurts thick and white onto his clenching stomach, dripping over the hair on his abdomen that Sebastian loves playing with. Chris’s cheeks would be pink and his chest would be heaving and Sebastian fists himself quick and rough and comes too, trying to stifle his moans because he has neighbors and the walls in his old building are thin. When they’re at Chris’s house in LA they can be as loud as they want.  
   
“Next week can’t come fast enough,” Chris muses, with a happy-sounding sigh.  
   
Sebastian smiles, floating in the afterglow.  
   
*           *           *  
   
Chris is on him the second Sebastian lets himself through the door. Grabbing him and kissing him and shoving him up against the wall. Sebastian laughs but it falls quickly into a moan as Chris grabs at the backs of his thighs and hoists him up, pressing him into the wall as he plunders Sebastian’s mouth and then carrying him, as if he weighs nothing at all, over to the couch. Chris drops him down onto it and falls on top of him and swirls his tongue around in Sebastian’s mouth, roughly rolling his hips like he’s fucking Sebastian within an inch of his life even though they’re still fully clothed. He doesn’t let up, and they come minutes later in their pants like they’re 14 years old, before they’ve even properly said  _hello_.  
   
The rest of the day Chris is happy almost to the point of delirium, following Sebastian around like a puppy, smiling at him, laughing at things that are barely funny, keeping Sebastian close to him. He hovers while Sebastian unpacks, and makes Sebastian sit in his lap while they eat lunch, and when Sebastian indicates he’s going to shower, Chris follows him there too, stepping into the stall with him and kissing him under the spray with his arms wrapped tight around Sebastian’s waist. He is not at all complaining. He knows Chris feels things more strongly than others do, and Sebastian misses Chris like crazy when they’re apart but he knows Chris misses him more. If it makes him happy to act like Sebastian is a toddler who can’t be left alone, Sebastian is more than willing to indulge him. Besides, Chris’s lap is warm and comfortable and there’s almost no place on earth Sebastian would rather be than cuddled up with him in the corner on the couch, watching Planet Earth for the fifth time, Chris’s arms around him and Chris’s nose in his hair.  
   
“You missed me a little bit, huh?” Sebastian teases.  
   
“So much,” Chris answers, serious as a heart attack, and Sebastian snuggles in a little closer.  
   
When Chris is yawning, Sebastian turns the TV off and pulls him to bed, with Dodger trotting along behind him with his stuffed lion in his mouth. Dodger curls up in his dog bed in the corner of the room, and Sebastian undresses Chris’s tired body and helps him into bed, settling with Chris sprawled half on top of him and his head tucked under Sebastian’s chin. This is what Sebastian misses more than anything else, he wasn’t lying when he’d said that to Chris on the phone the week before. He likes sex as much as anyone but this, Chris warm against him, this is what he can’t live without.  
   
*           *           *  
   
“So, that thing we talked about,” Sebastian floats the next night, after dinner, when they’re back on the couch in front of Netflix again. Chris is on his back and Sebastian is on top of him, nestled against the expanse of Chris’s chest. “That  _maybe_.”  
   
“You really wanna tie me up with my pants?” Chris asks, the smile apparent in his voice.  
   
“Not with your pants. I had second thoughts about that, figured it wouldn’t really work. I brought … other stuff.”  
   
He can feel interest against his thigh and through two lawyers of denim, but he doesn’t mention that. Chris exhales slowly, like he’s thinking about it, mulling the suggestion over in his busy brain.  
   
“You don’t have to,” Sebastian assures him, tilting his face up to kiss under Chris’s chin, against the soft hairs. “I mean it. If you’re not comfortable that’s fine, I’ll drop it.”  
   
“You want it?”  
   
“Only if you do. Wouldn’t be any fun for me if you weren’t into it.”  
   
“Is there … a particular reason?”  
   
Sebastian pushes up to his elbow, looking down at Chris. There’s uncertainty swimming in the endless pools of clear blue, but something else is there as well. Chris is tentative but he isn’t entirely against the idea, and Sebastian can see curiosity on his face. Sebastian kisses him, warm and slow and reassuring.  
   
“I like velvet a whole lot,” he says, to get Chris laughing. Chris’s hands slide up his back, cupping around his ribcage and making Sebastian feel small. “And I … you’re so beautiful, and I love you so much, and maybe I wanna show you that and you don’t always let me.”  
   
“I don’t?”  
   
“You’re not always so good at lying there are letting me take care of you,” Sebastian tells him gently. He’s tried, in the past, but Chris usually doesn’t last long before he’s grabbing Sebastian and rolling over on top of him and taking the lead. He likes to be in charge, and Sebastian doesn’t mind it at all, but sometimes he’d like it if Chris let himself be worshiped and pleased and didn’t worry so much about directing.  
   
“I’m sorry,” Chris whispers.  
   
Sebastian shakes his head quickly, pressing an urgent kiss to Chris’s lips. “No, sweetheart. Nothing to be sorry for. I know it’s … I know it’s hard for you to give the reigns to someone else.”  
   
“But it’s you,” Chris argues, sounding frustrated with himself, and Sebastian hates that’s where this has gone. It wasn’t what he intended. “If I can’t do it with you, I’m really screwed up.”  
   
“Let’s try, then. If you hate it we can stop. I brought … you know what I brought?”  
   
“Tell me.”  
   
“Velvet.” Sebastian smiles at him as Chris frowns inquisitively at him. “Went to a fabric store and I got some velvet and I cut it into strips. Figured it’d be nice and soft against your skin.”  
   
“You really planned this out.” Chris licks his lips, and doesn’t look uninterested.  
   
Sebastian cups his cheek, rubbing lightly with his thumb over the warmed skin. “I’ll do it really loose. The second you stop liking it you can pull out of it and we’ll do something else instead. Or, tell me no, and I won’t bring it up again. Completely up to you.”  
   
Chris takes a deep breath, and then tilts his chin up to ask for another kiss. Sebastian presses their lips together, soft and sweet. Chris kisses like he does everything else – full-bodied and whole-hearted, pouring everything he feels into it. It’s like a poem, like reading a hundred loving, adoring words but absorbed through his lips instead of written on a page.  
   
“I do trust you, you know,” he says.  
   
“That makes me so happy.”  
   
“Really loose?” Chris asks.  
   
Sebastian nods. “This isn’t a punishment or something, baby. You haven’t done anything wrong. I just want you to let me drive. Let me kiss every inch of you, let me make you feel good.”  
   
Chris nods, and licks his lips. “Okay.”  
   
“Are you sure? Please don’t say yes if you’re not sure. Don’t do this for me.”  
   
“Yeah, I’m sure.”  
   
Sebastian kisses him again, longer this time. He rubs his thigh between Chris’s legs, feeling him harden. Chris’s hands push up under Sebastian’s shirt and he deepens the kiss, pushing at the seam of Sebastian’s lips with his tongue, asking to be let in. Sebastian lets him set the pace for just a minute, giving Chris that brief cushion of control as a last reassurance before he takes it away. Then he gets up, taking Chris’s hand and leading him in the direction of his bedroom. He undresses Chris slowly, revealing pale skin that’s already flushed in anticipation and kissing the inches as he reveals them. Chris lets him, he stands in the center of his bedroom and lets Sebastian strip him until he’s bare, naked in front of fully-clothed Sebastian and only wincing minutely in embarrassment.  
   
“Lie on the bed,” Sebastian tells him with a kiss to Chris’s jaw, and he’s listened to; Chris climbing onto the made bed and settling down on his back. His cock lies thick against his stomach, glistening at the tip, and Sebastian’s mouth waters looking at it. He can never get enough of the way Chris tastes.  
   
Sebastian shuts the light off, so Chris is bathed in the blueish hue from the full moon outside. The streetlights outside are bright enough to light the room sufficiently if the blackout curtains aren’t closed, and Chris’s skin glows in it. His chest is rising and falling a little quicker than normal, and his fingers are curled in the sheets. Sebastian just watches him, and knows Chris can feel it; lets the anticipation build for a few moments before he goes to his bag. He’d cut dark blue velvet into five long strips, and he takes them out and moves slowly toward the bed. He trails just the tip of one of the strips up Chris’s leg, watching him shiver.  
   
“Close your eyes,” Sebastian whispers to him. “Just feel.”  
   
Chris nods and does it, and his lips part of a soft breath as Sebastian moves the strip so the soft fabric ghosts over Chris’s cock and up his chest. He climbs onto the bed, his knees on either side of Chris’s hips, and dipping down to kiss him. He can feel Chris’s hands twitch, wanting to lift them but holding back. Sebastian kisses him in praise, softly rubbing the velvet over Chris’s chest and neck as he does.  
   
“Lift your arms up, hands over your head,” he instructs.  
   
Chris obediently raises his arms, draping them around his head on the pillow. Sebastian loops the strip of velvet around them, tying Chris’s wrists together in a loose knot, like he promised. One Chris could pull out of with minimal effort, if it gets to be too much.  
   
“Feel okay?” he asks, checking in, and Chris nods. He opens his eyes, blinking up at Sebastian, and there’s trust shining in them that makes Sebastian’s heart skip a few beats. “I’m gonna do your legs too, okay? Just as loose. No real restraint, so you gotta be good, right? Gotta keep still for me.”  
   
Chris nods again. He’s relaxed, not tugging at the knot around his wrists, so Sebastian gets up and finds two more strips of material. He nudges Chris’s legs apart, spreading them toward the edges of the bed, and Chris blushes a little deeper as he’s put on display but he doesn’t fight it. Sebastian winds the strips around each of his ankles, and in the absence of anything to attach them to, he tucks the ends of them underneath the mattress. They’re symbolic, more than anything, because Chris isn’t tied to anything at all and could free himself any time he wanted. It’s more meaningful that way. Sebastian leans down after he’s done and kisses up Chris’s legs, first the left and then the right, pressing his lips against warm skin and soft hair. Chris’s knees are ticklish so he skips over them, crawling back between Chris’s spread legs and kissing his thighs. He reaches behind himself for another strip of velvet and slides it, slow as molasses and feather-light, up the insides of Chris’s thighs. Over the tender, delicate skin Chris had caught himself just before caressing on a stage in front of an audience and cameras and the whole world.  
   
“You know I saw you?” he says, pressing the velvet higher, to the intimate heat between Chris’s legs. “On that stage, sliding your hands over those pants. Catching yourself right at the last second just before you rubbed your dick on a stage.”  
   
Chris whimpers a little, but then laughs shakily. “Yeah, that would’ve been embarrassing.”  
   
“You wanted to, though.”  
   
“Yeah,” Chris breathes. “All these years with you in velvet everything, got me fixated on it a little bit.”  
   
Sebastian hums. He kisses Chris’s hip and then moves up his body, ignoring his leaking cock and instead trailing the material up his stomach. It clenches in response, the muscles moving beautifully under Sebastian’s hands. He follows the velvet with his lips, kissing trembling skin and sucking briefly at a nipple before he gets high enough to kiss Chris’s lips again.  
   
“Doing okay?”  
   
“It’s not so bad,” Chris answers with a smile.  
   
“So good for me,” Sebastian praises. He’s the one with a bit of a thing for compliments, but it lights Chris up too. He runs his nose along Chris’s cheek, kissing his closed eyelids. “Can I put one over your eyes?”  
   
Chris stills for a moment.  
   
“You don’t – ”  
   
“Yeah, you can,” Chris interrupts. He doesn’t open his eyes when Sebastian tries to look at him, but he senses no hesitation.  
   
“One word and I’ll take it off,” Sebastian promises, and Chris nods and lifts his head off the pillow. Sebastian’s heart swells. He lays the strip lovingly over Chris’s eyes and wraps the ends around, not knotting them because it wouldn’t be comfortable to lie on but just folding them over each other so the weight of Chris’s head will keep the blindfold in place. He lowers Chris’s head when he’s done, and Chris lets himself be moved, pliant under Sebastian’s fingers.  
   
He repeats, “so good,” presses the words with a kiss into Chris’s lips.  
   
Chris’s fingers twitch a little, so Sebastian leans up and kisses them too; pressing his lips to each one individually. Chris wants to touch him, he wants to tug his wrists out of the restraints but he isn’t, and Sebastian is so proud of him he might burst.  
   
He gets up a third time, undressing himself this time and leaving Chris to marinate in anticipation again, just to really work him up. Sebastian strokes himself a few times looking at him, at Chris spread out for him like an offering, vulnerable and trusting. He’s gorgeous like this, and if Chris likes this he’s going to have to deal with Sebastian begging for it constantly after tonight. Chris has such a hard time letting go, and it’s so meaningful when he does. Sebastian goes to Chris’s closet and finds the pants, figuring they’re to blame for all this so they deserve to be included. He slips his right arm into one of the pant legs so he can use it like a glove, getting back onto the bed and rubbing it over Chris’s stomach.  
   
Chris’s lips curl into a smile. “Speaking of fixations.”  
   
“Listen, pal, you’re the one who got up on a stage wearing these.” Sebastian kisses just above his bellybutton. “You knew what you were doing.”  
   
“Perhaps,” Chris admits slyly. “There is a possibility I knew you’d be watching.”  
   
“There is a  _possibility_ ,” Sebastian jovially mocks, “that you like playing innocent but you always know when you look particularly panty-dropping or when the tattoo on your collarbone is accidentally visible through an unbuttoned Henley.”  
   
“Slander,” Chris responds, pretending to be offended. “I’m suing.”  
   
Sebastian ignores him. He slides his hand down, dragging the velvet pants over Chris’s cock, grinning smugly to himself at the soft  _oh_ that falls from Chris’s lips as he does. He doesn’t speak again for a while, massaging the material into Chris’s skin, touching him with it everywhere, getting him panting and his skin dappled with sweat and his legs straining against the urge to move.  
   
“Relax,” Sebastian whispers to him, back to kissing along Chris’s inner thighs. They’re quivering under his lips, and it has his head spinning. He knows how much Chris wants to get up, how hard it is for him to make himself be still.  
   
Sebastian makes it harder, just to see if Chris can last. He abandons the pants, pulling his hand out of them and tossing them to the floor, and he ducks his head to lick up Chris’s cock, slowly dragging his tongue from the base to the tip where he’s wet and making a mess on his abdomen. Chris moans softly and shivers underneath him. Sebastian takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around skin just as soft as the velvet, moaning at the taste and making Chris twitch in his mouth from the vibrations. Normally Chris would reach down and get his hands in Sebastian’s hair, he loves playing with Sebastian’s hair so much and Sebastian can feel him straining, struggling against the urge to do it. He hums again as a reward, sliding down further and letting Chris slip into his throat. Chris cries out softly.  
   
Sebastian bobs his head a few times, swallowing around him, pulling Chris into the suction of his mouth. He takes Chris’s balls in his other hand, warm and heavy, fondling them gently and then pressing his thumb into the spot just behind them. Chris’s hips move, little half-thrusts like he’s trying desperately to hold himself back but can’t quite do it, and just as he’s almost there, Sebastian pulls off him. Chris makes a choked, ruined noise and breathes heavily through his nose and Sebastian drags his tongue up Chris’s chest. He gives both nipples some attention this time, licking them and tugging the hardened buds gently between his teeth. He moves again, running his nose through Chris’s beard and finding his lips for a scorching kiss. Chris is still breathing hard, and Sebastian soothes him with kisses to his cheeks.  
   
“You know I’m gonna let you come,” he promises, ducking down to suck briefly on Chris’s earlobe. “Just wanna play with you a bit first.”  
   
An argument is on the tip of Chris’s tongue, Sebastian can tell, but he swallows it and just nods obediently. Sebastian knows everything is heightened, because he can’t see. He’s been blindfolded before, although not by Chris, and he remembers the intensity when that sense is taken away. Sebastian crawls up settling on Chris’s chest with his knees on either side of Chris’s head. He takes his own cock in his hand, and smears the tip over Chris’s parted lips. Chris makes a small noise of surprise but opens his lips further and lets Sebastian slide the head of his cock into that sweet, warm mouth.  
   
“So beautiful,” he breathes reverently; and it is reverence, because this is difficult for Chris but he’s doing it, he’s giving himself to Sebastian so generously.  
   
Chris sucks at him like he’s a pacifier, drawing more of Sebastian’s cock into his mouth, shiny pink lips spread around it. He looks like every wet dream Sebastian’s ever had all rolled into one, with navy velvet draped over his eyes and his features relaxed and letting Sebastian do whatever he wants. He lifts his hips up so he can slide his cock in further, slowly moving it along the heat of Chris’s tongue. Sebastian reaches one hand down to tangle his fingers with Chris’s and they squeeze, muscles contracting and holding onto the anchor Sebastian is offering him.  
   
“You’re doing so good, Chris,” he murmurs, lovingly cupping Chris’s cheek in his other hand, rubbing his thumb over the seam of Chris’s lips where they’re stretched around his cock. “So good, so perfect, sweetheart. Make me come, okay? Then I’ll take care of you.”  
   
Chris gets to it like it’s the most important order he’s ever received, sucking and swirling his tongue and letting Sebastian slowly fuck into his mouth. Sebastian comes gently, no stars behind his eyes or wild moans or flailing limbs, but just warmth and the soft sparks of pleasure and adoration playing along his nerve endings with the thick pulses of a quiet orgasm. Chris drinks him down, still sucking around him until Sebastian pulls himself back, and Chris chases it like he wants it back.  
   
“Shh,” Sebastian murmurs to him, moving back down his body, letting a kiss linger on Chris’s slick lips as he goes. He gets back between Chris’s legs and slides his mouth over Chris’s cock, not teasing him this time because he doesn’t deserve it. He sucks him quick and dirty and Chris comes in moments, falling apart under Sebastian with broken cries and undulating hips and sweat-dappled skin. Sebastian stays, resting his head on Chris’s stomach for a few minutes while Chris’s breathing evens out, and then he reaches for the velvet strips at his ankles, pulling at them and tossing them to the floor. He crawls one last time back up, freeing Chris’s wrists as well and then gently removing the blindfold. Chris blinks up at him, too many things to name swimming in his blue eyes. He looks overwhelmed, and a little lost, and Sebastian lies down on top of him.  
   
“You can touch me,” he says, urging Chris’s arms to move, and given permission, Chris hugs around Sebastian’s back tightly.  
   
“Seb,” he whispers, a miniscule wisp of breath against Sebastian’s ear.  
   
“Got you,” Sebastian assures. He rolls them, so he’s the one on his back and Chris is nestled in his arms, needy and maybe a little unsteady but warm and solid against him. Sebastian rubs his back, and after a few minutes Chris laughs softly. Sebastian smiles. “What’s funny?”  
   
“Nothing. Just happy.” Chris snuggles in closer. “And will definitely have to wear velvet more often, if this is the kinda thing it makes you hungry for.”  
   
“Careful what you wish for,” Sebastian jokes. “Maybe I have all kinds of weird fetishes you don’t know about.”  
   
“I’m sure you do.” Chris exhales and tucks his head under Sebastian’s chin. Sebastian smiles against Chris’s hair, and hugs him close.

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me on tumblr if you want!](http://paper-storm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
